


EarthQuake

by BlacVenus



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Marvel Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlacVenus/pseuds/BlacVenus
Summary: It’s the night after finals, and Peter wants one more ride before he leaves for break.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Reader, Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 23





	EarthQuake

“Ohhh….Shit.”

Peter’s head lulled back onto the pillows as you rode him. His fingernails sinking into your thighs, as he watches a clear view of his member reappearing from inside your warmth.

The obscene sound of skin slapping, bed squeaking, and your loud moans bouncing off the walls in his room. He was in heaven, or close to it. He honestly didn’t give a damn, if his brothers heard him or not, while he still had the chance, he wanted to enjoy you.

You both needed this. Tension rose as stress was at an all-time high with school. What made it worst was that he hasn’t seen his girlfriend since finals week started. The only other time he did was if he caught a glimpse of you in the cafe or on the campus quad heading to class.

Had it not been for the constant texting and late night calls, you wouldn’t have known when he would leave for the semester break. Tonight, he was taking the redeye back to New York, which didn’t leave anytime to see each other properly, but Peter insisted you come over.

“W-we don’t have long, babe.”

Glancing at the alarm clock perched on his wooden dresser, you noticed that you hardly had an hour left. In your mind, you realized there was no way that he could get ready in time. An hour was never enough to appease your boyfriend’s hunger.

His head angles toward the clock, eyes squinting a little to get a better look at the digital green numbers glowing in the dark, before he collapsed back into the bed.

“We–we…fuuuck…. we have enough time. K–Keep going.”

Placing a palm on his chest, you rolled your hips just how he likes it. A grunt come from Peter as his hips snaps upwards into your core Squealing from the motion, you placed your other hand onto his bare chest, stopping your assaults. You knew the game he was playing, for this was the same reason the boy was late to other occasions.

“Peter–”

The warning tone falls on a deaf ear when he draws you down into him, draping his muscular arms around your frame, mercilessly fucking into your swollen wetness.

“What I say, princess.” he grunts. Your hand grips onto the white sheets, eyes rolling to the back of your head, while the other one lands onto the headboard with a thump. If not, seeing each other for simply a week, brought this out of him, you can hardly just imagine after break.

“I own this pretty little pussy, huh?” Peter’s grip tightens, his other hand glides along your back into your hair, fingers tangling themselves into it, soon tugging on it somewhat.

You couldn’t respond because of his deep strokes and he knew it. Still, that didn’t stop him from smacking your ass. The thunderous clap echoed, instantly another followed. Tear wield up in your eyes. The stinging sensation subdue, as his hand rubbed soothing circles on the tender cheek. 

“Don’t.. stop–” Your voice coming out in a higher pitch. 

“Look at me, princess.”

You looked at him by willpower alone. Peter pulls you in for a sloppy kiss, before locking eyes just for a second. His attacks, slowing only for him to roll you onto your side. He grips ahold of your leg, pushing himself balls deep. As droplets of your wetness dripping on his sheets, he could feel you creaming around him. It only fuel his hunger more.

“Look at you, just leaking everywhere.” He places tiny kisses onto your neck, his muttering words drifting into ears.

”That feels so good……baby I’m gonna– mmhh.”

Your body bucks in his grasp, only for him to hold you tighter against his chest. “You gonna cum, huh?” The closer your climax got, the more whimpers and pleads fell from your mouth. “Use your words, sweetheart.”

“Yes!” you screamed

His hands dips between your legs, frantically rubbing your clit.

“Good girl.”

It was enough to push you over the edge, your pulsating mound throbs as Peter steady strokes continued. A coil within him snaps as he curses under his breath, breathlessly gasping as he cums. Your eyes close in ecstasy, the feeling of his hot load fills you to the brim.

Silence rings about as the two catches their breath. Your thighs continue to shake from your boyfriend piping you down. His nose drags along your shoulder blade, with small kisses in tow. Peter glances at the clock, realizing that he only had half an hour to get down to the airport.

He really didn’t want to leave, but he knew that if he missed his flight, like last time, he would have never hear the end of it from aunt May. “Let’s take a shower.” He waited for a response that never came. It was only when he pulled out from under you, his cum oozing from your warmth onto his sheets. He shush your whimpering by kissing your lips. Peter just shakes his head, as he pulls on the boxers by his bed, for he was a man on a mission .

He playfully smack your thigh, earning a groan from you. “I heard you.” you mumbled into the pillow. Damn, he really would miss you during the break. Peter just laughs. He really did lucked out when he started dating you. You were everything that he could ask for and more, so much more. He really couldn’t wait until he brings you home with him next break,

Peter leaves the room to take a shower, but runs into a disturbed Ned in the corridor. Peter greeted the boy, but Ned wasn’t too keen on making eye contact. In fact, he tried to ignore him.

“Hey man, what’s u—” Peter went in for a regular handclasp, but Ned dodges it.

“Don’t touch me, Parker.” He says.

His face mortified in disgust as his eyes darts between him and the door, Peter just walked out of. It then clicked, Peter didn’t care about the brothers that lived on the floor with him, but he forgot about his best friend, living under him.

“Dude, warn me next time.” Ned jams a finger into his sweaty chest. “I still have one more finale y’know. Jeez, it felt like a freaking earthquake.” He maneuvers around him, Peter can only imagine his friend concentrating on his studying material, but his knick-knacks on his shelf falling everywhere. A small smirk played on his lips, proud to know that he was at least doing something right.

“Aw man…. I’m sorry. Things just–got outta control ‘its all.” He nervously laughs to himself. In that moment you came from the room. Your fingers softly dance across his bare chest, greeting the two in passing. It was almost comical, how Ned’s eyes glued themselves to the floor. That was his cue to leave, and that he did.

“Wrap it, before you tap it” Ned shouts behind him, Peter throws a thumbs up half listening to the guy.


End file.
